Cartoon Network-themed Cruise Ship Muster Drill
by GiovanniGo
Summary: On a "Cartoon Network"-themed cruise ship, a mandatory muster drill is exercised before the massive cruise ship can depart on it's 3-month summer vacation cruise around the world. This drill features a safety video with tons of characters from old and new "Cartoon Network" animated shows. Enjoy a funny, but informative muster drill, and learn how to stay safe on a cruise ship.


**Well everyone, I'm back once again! But this time, I'm not writing an adventure story. Nope, this will all be in one huge chapter and no more than that. Recently, I went on a 3-day cruise back in 2015 on a ship called the "Carnival Ecstasy" and it was a great vacation to me. It was the first time I had ever went on a cruise ship in my life. During the cruise, I got to watch a lot of "Cartoon Network" shows on TV, as well as eat a lot of food at the ship's buffet. So that got me thinking...what if "Cartoon Network" had its very own cruise line...in the USA? (Yes, one exists in Asia...I think...correct me via PM messaging if I'm wrong in any way), but I'm talking about if this was a USA-made cruise line.**

 **Yep, that's right. No, im not writing a massive adventure story this time, as I plan to finish my "Perry the Platypus Goes to Disney World: A Magical Musical" story later this year. So, I decided to write this story to make on of the more...boring parts of the cruise more fun and informative at the same time. And that boring part of the cruise is...the lifeboat/muster drill. Yeah, I know it's required by law, but I think it's long, and boring. Frankly, it needs to be more fun and informative at the same time! I think "Disney Cruise Line" does it, and since some Asian country already has their version of a "Cartoon Network" cruise ship (with very few of the shows used on it, sadly), this is what a muster drill onboard it would look like.**

 **So, if "Cartoon Network" had it's own cruise line, this entire short story will portray how it would go using a pre-made safety video with live action and 2-D animated characters combined, with the animated characters coming from all of "Cartoon Network" animated shows, such as "Camp Lazlo", "Chowder", "Ben 10", "The Amazing World of Gumball", "Codename: Kids Next Door", "Clarence", "We Bare Bears", "Courage the Cowardly Dog", "Total Drama Island", "The Powepuff Girls", "Teen Titans", "Johnny Bravo", "Scooby Doo", "Regular Show", and so many more. So, without any further delays, please enjoy this "Cartoon Network"-themed lifeboat drill story!  
**

 _(Our short story begins with an overhead view of the massive cruise ship, "Cartoon Network Spectacle". Its as tall, wide, and long as "Harmony of the Seas" from "Royal Caribbean International", as it's 1,888 feet long, 156 feet tall, and 215 wide. The outside of the ship on both sides is painted with "Cartoon Network" cartoon characters all over it like a massive crowd. The ship is designed just like "Harmony of the Seas" with the water theater at the back, 4 pools, 2 wave riders, multiple restaurants, a massive indoor buffet, 22 decks with 16 of them used for housing passengers, thousands of staterooms, a few dozen large special suites, massive cargo space below decks, and 9 huge yellow lifeboats on each side of the ship. Currently, the ship is docked in Port Canaveral, Florida. The date is June 1st, when most kids are out of school. The weather is clear outside, very sunny, and no clouds are in the sky. The current time is 12:00pm at noon, and thousands of passengers are arriving at the ship's port terminal building, going through security and passport control, checking in, and boarding the ship via 2 large gangplanks, entering the ship's massive indoor atrium. As thousands pf men, women and children board the ship, several "Cartoon Network" cartoon character mascots are present, getting photos taken with hundreds of guests boarding the ship. Several luxury restaurants are closed, but casual ones, and the ship's main buffet is currently open, serving free lunch to all passengers boarding the ship, which will end at 3:30pm in preparation for the mandatory lifeboat drill at 4:00pm. As the fun continues, an announcement from the captain comes on over the ship's intercom system...)_

Captain's Voice (over the intercom): Attention passengers, this is your Captain Frank speaking. Welcome aboard the "Cartoon Network Spectacle" for the cruise vacation of a lifetime! This cruise will last a total of 3 months, and we shall return on August 31st, at 11:00am if all goes well as planned. A week after we return, most of you all will be going back to school and work, but until then, prepare to have the summer vacation of a lifetime on this massive cruise ship, as well as at all of the ports of call we're going to be visiting. At 4:00pm today, we will be conducting our mandatory muster drill excessive. This drill is being held in accordance with "International Maritime Law" and all guests MUST participate. At around 3:45pm, all of the food and beverage venues, as well as all pools, waterslides, stores, kid and teen clubs, and entertainment venues will be closing in preparation for the muster drill. At 3:30pm, your cruise director Mr. Andy Harrison will be giving out the announcement to head to your assigned muster stations all throughout the ship. These muster station numbers can be seen on the back of your stateroom doors, as well as on your "Cartoon Network Sea Pass" card. After the drill is complete at around 4:30pm, there will be about 30 minutes before we begin to sail towards our first port of all. But for now, bon appetite and have a nice lunch, and I will contact you all again later today. (turns off intercom)

 _(The story then transitions to about 3:30pm. Around this time, all of the 6,780 passengers are aboard the ship. A few hundred of the 2,300 crew members onboard the ship, begin to put on light green or orange safety vests, and grab orange lifejackets for a demonstration for all passengers. As the crew members in safety vests get into positions around the ship, the elevators are emptied and turned off, and all of the floor lighting in the corridors and stairways are turned on. Then, at 3:45pm, all of the food and beverage venues, as well as the pools, waterslides, shops, kid and teen clubs, and entertainment venues are closed up for the drill. Then, another announcement comes on over the ship's intercom, but this time by cruise director Mr. Andy Harrison...)_

Mr. Andy Harrison's voice (over the intercom): Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, this is your cruise director Mr. Andy Harrison speaking. In about 15 minutes, we will begin our mandatory muster drill exercise. All guests must attend as this drill is required by International Maritime Law. When the general emergency signal is given, please proceed directly to your assigned muster assembly stations. All assembly stations are located on decks 4, 5, and 6. The even numbered assembly stations are located on the port side, which is the left side of the ship when facing forward. The odd numbered assembly stations are located on the starboard side, which is the right side of the ship when facing forward. Once in your assigned assembly stations, a roll call will be done by your assembly station's team leader to assure that all guests attend this muster drill. At this time, all guests must make their way to their assigned muster stations. Lifejackets do not need to worn to this drill, but crewmembers will be showing you how to put one on. Please do not use the elevators as they have been shut down during the drill. Use all stairways instead. If you have trouble finding your way, please simply ask a crew member wearing a safety vest for directions. All staterooms, restaurants, shops, and recreational areas will be checked to ensure that all guests attend this drill. Also, eating drink, smoking, videotaping, and the use of cellphones is strictly prohibited during the drill. Thank you for your attention and cooperation, and please stand by for the emergency signal.

 _(As the intercom turns off, all of the 6,780 guests begin to make their way all around the ship towards their assigned muster stations. As they do so, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!", the general emergency alarm signal goes off, accompanied by white flashing lights in all areas of the ship. As this happens, all of the guests onboard continue to make their way to their assigned assembly stations. Finally, at around 4:00pm, everyone is inside their assigned assembly stations inside the ship. Locations for these stations include the ship's casino, the ice rink, all of the indoor restaurants, all of the night clubs, the massive outdoor aqua theater in the back, the ship's outdoor open-air "Central Park", and of course, where our story takes place, the ship's "Cartoon Network Musical Theater"_ _. Inside of it, a total 1,394 guests are inside the ship's theater, seated in their seats for the drill. This assembly station, as well as all of the others, have a assembly station team member, 2 more additional crew members holding lifejackets, a sign-language interpreter for deaf or hard-of-earing people, and of course, TV screens for a safety video presentation. As everyone is in their assembly station, our story cuts back to the "Cartoon Network Musical Theater", just as the female team leader steps onto the center of the stage, and begins to speak to everyone...)_

Assembly station team leader Erika: Hello everyone! My name is Erika, and I'm your assembly station team leader! Who's ready for a 3-month summer cruise vacation!?

Passengers in the theater (cheer in reply)

Assembly station team leader Erika: Oh, come on! I need a little more excitement than that! Let's try that again, shall we? WHO'S READY FOR A 3-MONTH SUMMER CRUISE VACATION!?

Passengers in the theater (cheer even louder in reply)

Assembly station team leader Erika: Now that's more like it! Well done! Now, before we begin, please remember that during this drill, you are not to smoke, eat, drink, or use any cellphones. If you are caught doing so, my team members and I will have to ask you to stop. And we just recommend that you don't break this rule the first time, and we'll be fine from here. Now, in a couple of seconds, the captain will come on over the intercom, as he has some words of his own.

 _(At this point, the captain's voice comes back on over the ship's intercom system again...)_

Captain Frank's voice (over the intercom): Attention passengers, this is Captain Frank speaking once again. You are now in your assigned muster assembly stations. In the unlikely event on a real emergency, this is the place where you must report to immediately. All safety information you need to know will now be shown to you in a safety video that will now play on the TV screens in all assembly stations throughout the ships. After the video is done playing, you will all go in single file lines toward the sectioned areas underneath your assigned lifeboats for additional information, and finally, the captain's dismissal from the drill. Please play close attention to this video, and refrain from conversing with each other, as well as the use of electronic devices until the drill has concluded. Thank you for your attention and please enjoy the video.

 _(This story now cuts to a professional shot of the stage at the very front of the ship's "Cartoon Network Musical_ _Theater". As this transition happens, team leader Erika, and the 2 other crew members move over to the left and ride side of the stage. As they do this, a large TV screen comes down, taking up all of the space in front of the curtains on the stage. In other areas of the ship, such as the ice rink, a large TV screen slowly comes down at the front part of the ice rink stage, allowing everyone inside to see it. In all other areas of the ship with TV screens already placed there, such as inside, the restaurants, the casino, the kid and teen clubs, the "Central Park" area, the ship's outdoor "Aqua Theater" at the very back, and the ship's movie theater, the screens simply turn on and the safety video begins to play. We then cut back to the ship's "Cartoon Network Musical Theater", where the massive TV screen turns on, and shows a "Cartoon Network" logo in the very center. Then, a male narrating voice is heard in the background. As the voice begins to speak, the words "Muster Drill Safety Presentation" appear below the logo. Then, some calm background music begins to play in the background. As the video begins, it starts off by showing clips of people having fun on the cruise ship. During the video, closed captioning is seen on the bottom of the screen...)_

Male narrating voice: Hello everyone, and welcome aboard the "Cartoon Network Splendor", the world's first cruise ship to be a part of "Cartoon Network". Since founded by Betty Cohen in 1992, the network has been home to some great animated cartoons, live-action shows, and even some made-for-TV movies. And now, here we are...a cruise ship. During your cruise, you'll experience fine dinning, amazing shows, night clubs, activity clubs for teens and kids, working out in the gym, getting wet in the pools, enjoying the speed on the water slides, flying through the air on the zipline, and so much more. However, on any cruise ship like this one, your safety is the number one priority on board. These safety regulations are in place to ensure a safe, but enjoyable cruise vacation. So, before we leave port, here's a presentation of all of the safety regulations that must be obeyed at all times during the cruise.

 _(The screen then cuts to a pre-made scene taking place inside the cruise ship, with all cartoon characters being 2-D animted in the background. The first scene shows the Watterson family from "The Amazing World of Gumball" inside a suite onboard the ship. As they do stuff around the suite, the general emergency alarm signal goes off, and white flashing lights go off as well. Richard gasps and begins to panic, running around the room as he does...)_

Richard: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! THE SHIP IS SINKING! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Male narrating voice: First of all, in the unlikely event of a real emergency, please do not panic as panicking will only make the situation worse. Please remain calm at all times during any emergency situation.

Nicole Watterson (grabs Richard by the shoulders): Get a hold of yourself, Richard! Panicking is not the answer!

Male narrating voice: The general emergency signal consists of seven short blasts, followed by one long blast from the ship's horn, whistle, and PA system. In addition to the sound, white flashing lights will flash in the hallways, restaurants, activity centers, and all other indoor and outdoor areas of the ship, so that the deaf and/or hard-of-hearing can assist themselves in an emergency situation. The location of your assigned muster assembly station can be found either on the back of your stateroom door or on your "Cartoon Network Sea Pass" card. If you have trouble finding the assembly station, please look at the green evacuation signs posted around the ship, or ask a crew member for directions.

Nicole (grabs lifejackets from the top of the closet, hands them to Richard and her kids, and puts hers on): Come on, let's go. (Grabs medicine bottles from her suitcase) Get some warm clothes on. (grabs jackets and scarves from her closet and passes the, to everyone else) Richard, open the safe and grab the passports and credit cards.

Richard: Okay. (Goes over to safe, opens the safe, and grabs the passports and a thick wallet) Here. (Hands them to Nicole)

Nicole (grabs them): Thanks. Come on kids, let's go!

 _(Nicole exits the suite as Gumball, Darwin, Richard, and Anais put on their lifejackets and exit the suite as well...)_

Male narrating voice: If you're in your stateroom when you hear the signal, please get on warm clothes, gather any medication you might need, grab important travel necessities such as passports, credit cards, photo ID cards, and any important travel documents, put your lifejacket on, and proceed directly to your assigned muster station.

 _(The scene then cuts to a random restaurant inside the ship. There, Mordecai and Rigby from "Regular Show" are both eating a pizza together...)_

Rigby: Dude, this pizza is really good!

Mordecai: Yeah, you said it!

Rigby and Mordecai: WOOOOOOOOOAH!

 _(Suddenly, the general emergency signal alarm goes off, causing everyone inside to stop what they're doing, look at their "Cartoon Network Sea Pass" cards, and exit the restaurants in a hurry, heading to their assigned muster stations...)_

Mordecai (gets up from table): Uh oh, dude. We better get to our muster station. (pulls out his card)

Rigby (gets up): Mordecai, I don't remember where our muster station is!

Mordecai: Calm down, Rigby. (looks at card) I have one of our cards right here. Our muster station is #B4 on Deck 4. Let's head there now.

 _(The scene then shows Mordecai and Rigby exiting the restaurant, heading to their assembly station in the ship's casino, and a crew member handing them each a life jacket. Mordecai and Rigby then put on their life jackets, and stand where the other passengers in the assembly station are assigned. As they do, their team leader begins to make important evacuation announcements...)_

Male narrating voice: If you're not inside your stateroom when you hear the signal, please proceed directly to your assigned assembly station, where in the event of a real emergency, a life jacket will be issued to you. If you need any special mediations, please inform a nearby crew member and they'll make sure you get whatever medicines you need. After a roll call is done within your assigned assembly station, you will then be directed to your station's assigned lifeboats, which you will all then board. Once you're all inside the lifeboat, they'll be lowered to the water.

 _(The scene then cuts to Shaggy from "Scooby Doo" opening up one of the life raft cases, and inflating the life raft. As he does this, the male narrating voice keeps speaking in the background...)_

Male narrating voice: If you are unable to reach a lifeboat in time, please go to one of the wide cylindrical cases to activate an available life raft. First, undo the metal latch and open the plastic lid. Next, undo the strings and unroll the raft. Then, pull the red cord which will automatically inflate the raft. Finally, a crew member will hook up the raft to a lowering device. You will then board the raft which will be lowered to the water. The life raft contains a supply of food, water, first-aid equipment, tools, batteries, a satellite phone, a radio, a flashlight, electric blankets, and a flare gun with a set of flares. Each one of these emergency life rafts can hold up to about 15 people each.

Shaggy (gets inside the raft with Scooby Doo): There, all set. (gives a thumbs up)

 _(The scene then cuts to Dexter from "Dexter's Laboratory" inside one of the huge orange lifeboats. The cover of it is rolled up, and Dexter is seen standing in front of one of the lifeboat's benches. The bench has all of the lifeboat's supplies on it. As the male narrating voice continues to speak in the background, Dexter points to all of the supplies in front of him...)_

Male narrating voice: Each one of the standard lifeboats can hold up to 370 guests. As you can see, Dexter here is showing us the supplies on the lifeboat. Each lifeboat has a good supply of non-perishable food that doesn't spoil or require cooking, water bottles, first-aid equipment, a flare gun with a set of flares, a large flashlight, a radio, extra batteries, a satellite phone, electric blankets, and a set of tools, as well as a manual and other equipment necessary for the proper handling of the boats.

Dexter (gives a thumbs-up and winks): Thank you, kind sir. (puts all supplies back into it's case)

Male narrating voice: No problem, Dexter. Thank you for helping out with this supply showcase. Also, please note that luggage may not be carried into the lifeboat, as the space inside each one is needed for passengers only. Your life is a higher priority than any piece of luggage.

 _(Courage from "Courage the Cowardly Dog" pokes his head inside the lifeboat, holding a suitcase...)_

Dexter: Hello? Can I help you?

Courage (nods): Yes, I need to board. I'm assigned to this lifeboat.

Dexter (points to suitcase): Well, you'll need to leave that suitcase here before you can board.

Courage: No! I this suitcase has Muriel's valuables inside and she needs them!

Dexter (frowns and pulls out a laser gun, aiming it at courage): LEAVE THAT SUITCASE HERE OR I'LL SHOOT YOU WITH A LASER BEAM!

Courage: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (drops suitcase and runs off)

Dexter (laughs and puts laser gun away): That'll teach him! (grins evilly)

Male narrating voice: Uh...thanks? Anyways, let's move on to how to put on a lifejacket, shall we?

 _(The scene cuts to Chole Park from "We Bare Bears" inside of her stateroom grabbing a lifejacket from underneath her bed, and undoing the straps on it to put it on herself. As she does this, the two other crewmembers on the stage next to the screen undo the straps on their lifejackets as well...)_

Male narrating voice: And now, Chloe Park here, as well as your assembly station team members, will demonstrate the proper way to put on a lifejacket. First, sperate the two Velcro halves of the front of the lifejacket apart.

 _(Chloe onscreen does this and so do the two crew members next to the screen...)_

Male narrating voice: Next, slip the lifejacket over your head, allowing the 2 front halves to touch your chest. And then, put the 2 Velcro halves of the lifejacket back together again.

 _(Chloe onscreen does this, as well as the two crew members standing next to the screen...)_

Male narrating voice: Then, grab the flat end of the black strap on the left, wrap it around your back, and attach it to the buckle in front on the right.

 _(Chole onscreen does this as the two crew members standing next to the screen...)_

Male narrating voice: Next, pull the loose strap away from you on the right, tightening up the strap entirely.

 _(Chloe does this onscreen just as the two crew members do so while standing next to the screen...)_

Male narrating voice: And finally, tuck in the loose strap behind you by wrapping it around the back of the strap.

 _(Chloe does this final step and so do the two crew members while standing next to the screen. As the male narrating voice keeps speaking in the background, Chole points to the lifejacket's water-activated light, the whistle, and it's strips of orange reflective tape...)_

Male narrating voice: Each of these lifejackets are equipment with nessecary features. These features include strips of reflective tape, a whistle to attract attention, and a water-activated light. If you're traveling with small children, please get on and secure on your own life jacket before assisting others. Thanks for the assistance, Chloe.

Chloe (gives a thumbs up): No problem.

 _(The scene cuts to another stateroom with Clarence and his mother, Mary from "Clarence" inside of a stateroom, trying on the lifejackets, only for Clarence's to be too small to get on...)_

Clarence: Uh mom, I can't get this lifejacket on. It's too small...

Mary: Oh, you can't? I think we have more under the bed. (looks under the bed) Nope, I don't see any. (walks over to telephone and dials the number for a stateroom attendant) Hello? Yes, hi. I need a child-large sized lifejacket delivered to stateroom C60. Okay, thanks. (hangs up)

Male narrating voice: Lifejackets can be found underneath stateroom beds or in a stateroom closet. They come in various sizes. If you can't find any that fit, please contact a stateroom attending, and he or she will provide large, small, medium, infant sized, or child sized lifejackets for you.

 _(The scene then shows the stateroom attendant arriving at the room, and handing Clarence the correct sized lifejacket. After Clarence puts it on, the scene then cuts to a kids club, and one of those kids inside the club is Anais from "The Amazing World of Gumball". As the general emergency signal goes off, a crew member supervising the kids gathers the kids around, and explains that they need to go to thier assigned muster assembly stations to meet thier parents. As this happens, the scene then cuts to Anais arrving at the muster station, meeting up with Nicole and the other members of her family. As the male narrating voice keeps speaking in the background, the scene then shows a close-up shot of Anais's green wristband on her left wrist...)_

Male narrating voice: Parants, I would like to let you know that in the unlikely event of a real emergency, the best way to meet up with your children is to proceed to your assigned assembly station and your children will meet you there. All children ages 3-12 have a green rubber wristband on them. This wristband is waterproof, damage-proof, and has the child's name, age, and assigned muster assembly station number on it, which matches with his or her family's muster station number. This is so that parents won't have to be looking around the ship for thier children in the unlikely event of a real emergency. Every night, these bands can be unbuttoned and taken off every night when not in use. Anyone over the age of 12 will not be required to wear the wristband. Additionally, whenever leaving your stateroom, please keep your "Cartoon Network Sea Pass" card with you at all times, so that if a real emergency suddenly takes place, you can refer to the card, and find our what your assigned muster assembly station number is.

 _(The scene then cuts to the inside of a stateroom. There, Mr. Boss from "Codename: Kids Next Door" is seen smoking a cigar while sitting down on his bed...)_

Male narrating voice: In our continuous effort to minimize the risk of fires onboard the ship, it is strictly prohibited to smoke inside staterooms, stateroom balconies, restaurants, activity areas, shops, and kids or teen clubs. Smoking in these areas, can set off smoke detectors inside these areas. Also, items such as clothing irons, and open flame items such as a lighter, matches, and a candle is strictly prohibited. If any of these items are found, they will be confiscated.

Mr. Boss (takes cigar out of his mouth): Wait, what!?

 _(The stateroom door opens up and a random male crew member walks in, and walks over to Mr. Boss...)_

Random crew member (points to cigar): So, there's no smoking in here. Please take that out of this room and go one of the ship's designated smoking areas outside.

Mr. Boss: But..but...

Random crew member: Sir, if you don't comply, I'm going to have to ask you to get off the ship. So, what's it going to be?

Mr. Boss (gets up off of bed): Fine, I'll get up and do what I got to do...(exits the stateroom and walks upstairs towards a random smoking area)

 _(The scene then cuts to the designated smoking areas of the ship, showing each one of the viewers watching the video...)_

Male narrating voice: Smoking is only allowed in designated smoking areas throughout the ship. You'll find them by a posted sign that says "Designated Smoking Zone". There's 2 on the pool deck, 3 in the boardwalk area, 2 by the outdoor buffet, and 1 in "Central Park". No children are allowed in these smoking areas as it can be hazardous to their health.

Mr. Boss (finishes smoking cigar): Now to get rid of this...(walks over to the railing to toss the cigar overboard)

Male narrating voice: When you finish smoking, please refrain from throwing cigars overboard as they can be blown back into the ship and start a fire. Instead, use all provided ash trays to put out and dispose if all used cigars.

Mr. Boss: What!? Oh, come on! (walks away from railing and diffuses cigar in provided ash tray.

 _(The scene then shows another suite, where Father from "Codename: Kids Next Door" is standing on a chair, trying to disarm a smoke detector to use his fire powers without problems...)_

Male narrating voice: Also, please note that it's against International Maritime Law to break or disable any smoke detectors onboard the ship. Doing so can result in a federal fine of 5,000 dollars, or being kicked off the ship.

Father (stops what he's doing and looks toward the camera): You've got to be kidding me...(gets down and sighs) I'll just use my fire powers outside then. (exits suite)

 _(The scene then cuts to Finn from "Adventure Time" walking down the hallway and noticing a small fire on the floor a few feet away once front of him...)_

Finn: AAAAAHHHHHH! FIRE! (sees fire extinguisher case, breaks the glass, grabs the fire extinguisher, and uses it)

Male narrating voice: If you see a small fire anywhere onboard, you may use the fire extinguisher to put it out. To use it, use the provided metal hammer to break the glass, grab the fire extinguisher out from its case, pull out the pin that keeps the trigger locked, aim he nozzle at the base of the flower, and squeeze the metal trigger. This will put of the fire with nominal damage to the surrounding area.

 _(The scene then does Jake from "Adventure Time" noticing a medium sized fire in the hallway in front of him...)_

Jake: OH MY GLOB! (Smashes open glass case concealing firehouse, aims the house at the fire, and turns the wheel to open the valve, causing water to spray at the fire)

Male narrating voice: If a Fire seems moderate but not small enough for a fire extinguisher, use a hallway hose instead of a fire extinguisher. Do to this, smash open the glass panel with the provided hammer, grab the firehouse and unravel it, aim it at the base of the fire, and turn the red wheel to start the flow of water. Hold onto it tightly as the pressure is extremely strong.

 _(The scene then cuts to Princess Bubblegum from "Adventure Time" walking down another hallway and noticing a massive fire too large to control...)_

Princess Bubblegum: FIRE! (sees fire alarm pull station and pulls the red lever down, setting off the general emergency signal all over the ship) I better get out of here! (runs off in the other direction)

 _(The scene then shows the rest of the passengers stopping whatever they are doing, and listening to orders from several crew members dealing with the large fire situation...)_

Male narrating voice: If a fire is too large to get under control, don't take any chances, and sound the fire alarm immediately. Then, evacuate to either your assigned muster assembly station, or the area of the ship that's farthest from the location of the fire. Once you do so, please wait for further instructions from either the captain or any crew member in charge.

 _(The scene then cuts to Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup from "The Powerpuff Girls" seeing the massive fire spreading after walking down the hallway, not motiving the emergency fire door right next to them on the right...)_

Blossom (gasps): FIRE!

Bubbles: What can we do?! There's no closest exit by here!

Buttercup (notices fire door next to them on the right): Quick, this way! (opens the fire door, and runs inside, along with Bubbles and Blossom)

Male narrating voice: If there's no closest exit near the location of the fire, or if the fire blocks the way to the usual exit, please use the nearest fire door, and exit through that. All fire doors lead to passage ways, which lead you straight to the lifeboat decks. Please make sure no fire doors are blocked, as this can impede those who need to evacuate the area of the fire, creating a fire hazard in the process.

 _(The scene then cuts to the inside of the navigation bridge, and the few dozen people working inside of it. The captain walks to a worker sitting at a control station, monitoring all weather conditions around the ship...)_

Male narrating voice: As you can see, this ship is well equipped with measures for dealing with an evacuation and/or a fire emergency. However, another great concern for cruise ship is bad weather. Hurricane Season starts on June 1st, and ends on November 30th. Since this is a 3-month cruise that starts in June, and ends at the end of August. Even though September is the worst month of Hurricane Season, it is still likely to run into or get near a hurricane on the ocean. If ANY thunderstorm approaches the ship, there are several safety measures in place. If a lightning and thunder is detected in a 5-mile radius of the ship, a horn alarm will be sounded. Once it's sounded, all outdoor areas of the ship will be closed off until the "National Weather Service" gives us notifications that the weather is cleared. If you're in the pools, hot tubs, or water slide areas, please listen to all instructions given to you by the lifeguards whenever that thunder alarm goes off.

 _(The scene then cuts to Sector V members Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5 from "Codename: Kids Next Door" having fun inside of the 4 large main pools, along with several other guests. BMO from "Adventure Time" is seen going down one of the water slides. Muriel and Eustace from "Courage the Cowardly Dog" relaxing in a hot tub. Suddenly, "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!", the thunder/lightning alarm is sounded...)_

Lifeguard: Alright everyone, out of the pool! There is a thunderstorm approaching the ship! Please exit the pool, return all towels, collect all personal belongings, and exit the pool area now! All waterslides must also be evacuated as well as the hot tubs! This entire pool area is closed until further notice!

 _(As everyone in the area complies_

Muriel (gasps): Oh my!

Eustace (grumbles): Lousy weather...

Numbuh 1: Alright team, you heard the lifeguard! Let's exit the pool, return the towels, grab our stuff, and get inside now!

Numbuh 3: Awwww, but my Rainbow Monkey wants to swim some more!

Numbuh 2: Kuki, we have to get out of here. It's for our own good. A thunderstorm is approaching and the last thing we need is to get struck my lightning.

Numbuh 4 (gets out of the pool): Yeah, I agree!

Numbuh 5: Okay then, let's go!

BMO (gets down from waterslide stairway and grabs towel): Finn, Jake, let's go!

Finn (gets up): Okay. Don't want a lightning strike on our hands.

Jake (wraps towel around himself): Yeah, that's the last thing we need.

Male narrating voice: Please make sure no personal items are left behind, and that all pool towels are returned to the towel rental stand before exiting the pool, water slide, hot tub, and wave rider areas of the ship. Once the pool had been evacuated of all guests, the pool covers will be engaged, all deck chairs and tables will be stacked up, folded up, and stowed away, all water slides will be sealed up, and all wave riders will be turned off. Also, all outdoor sports areas, such as the jogging track, the basketball courts, tennis courts, and miniature golf areas will also be closed up and evacuated for safety reasons. If this happens, please return all sports equipment, gather all personal belongings, and exit the area as instructed. In addition to this, all outdoor designated smoking areas will also be closed up too, as well as the outdoor "Cartoon Smoothie Bar".

 _(Everyone is then seen exiting the pool areas as instructed, as well as the outdoor sports areas, and all outdoor designated smoking areas. The scene then cuts to the outdoor "All-American Food" buffet being cleared of guests by crewmembers. The cooks turn off all heating lamps, and lift the trays out of the holders, bringing them into the indoor buffet building. A foldable table is set up, and so are portable food heating stations, and all of the foods in their serving trays. Next, all chairs and tables are stacked up and stowed away. The scene then shows people entering the indoor buffet via interior stairways...)_

Male narrating voice: In addition to this, the outdoor buffet which serves only All-American food will be closed, and brought to the indoor buffet. If it begins to rain, please do not use the outdoor/lido deck entrance and pathways to access the indoor buffet. Instead, use the interior stairway from the atrium lobby to access it instead.

 _(The scene then shows Johnny from "Johnny Bravo" inside of his stateroom, using the balcony. He hears the thunder alarm and an announcement comes on over the ship's intercom...)_

Captain's voice: Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. A thunderstorm is approaching the ship, so all passengers using their stateroom balconies, please get inside, gather all personal belongings, and seal all balcony doors at once. Thank you for your attention and cooperation.

Johnny Bravo: Uh oh...(gets inside and seals balcony door shut)

Male narrating voice: If you're in your stateroom or on your balcony when the thunder alarm signal goes off, your captain will make an announcement over the ship's intercom system. He will instruct you to seal all balcony doors, and grab any personal belongings from them before getting inside your staterooms. In addition to this, he will continue to keep you updated on the condition of the weather, and will let you know when the weather is clear.

 _(The scene then cuts to Bloo from "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" on the ship's zipline attraction. Lazlo from "Camp Lazlo" is seen climbing up the ship's rock climbing wall, which is on the stern a few feet away from the outdoor "Cartoon Network Aqua Theater". Suddenly, the thunder alarm horn goes off...)_

Bloo (reaches the end of the zipline): Uh oh, a storm is approaching. (unhooks harness and puts helmet away) I better get out of here. (runs away from the zipline area)

Lazlo (stops climbing halfway up): Uh oh, a storm! I better get down. (gets back down to the ground and unhooks harness) And I was almost to the top! (takes off helmet and exits area)

Male narrating voice: If you're on the zipline or rock climbing wall, please get down from either one of those attractions and exit the area immediately. Once you exit the area, both activities will be closed until the weather clears up.

 _(The area then shows everyone seated in the ship's outdoor "Cartoon Network Aqua Theater" getting up and exiting the outdoor area, and entering the boardwalk area if the ship. As they do this, a female crew member stands by an open gate that separates the two areas of the ship apart, making sure all of the guests and crew members have exited the outdoor theater area. Once the area as completely emptied out, the crew member closes the gates, and clocks it up with a padlock. Once she does this, she walks away and a large thick Plexiglass sheet rises up, sealing off the entire open-air stern area of the ship. Then, the top-flat part of the open-air area just below the zipline seals up as another sheet of thick Plexiglass closes up, keeping the entire boardwalk and "Central Park" area of the ship operating like normal while keeping the rain and winds out...)_

Male narrating voice: If you're in the ship's "Cartoon Network Aqua Theater" located on the back, please gather all personal belongings, and exit the theater, entering the boardwalk area. Once you do so, a gate will be sealed to keep guests from reentering the outdoor theater during any storm. Plexiglass walls and a roof will engage, sealing up the open-aired "Central Park" and boardwalk area. This way, all boardwalk restaurants and the park will still be operational during any storm. Once sealed, an exterior air conditioner will be turned on to provide cool oxygen to guests. If you're in the need of an umbrella and forgot to pack one for the cruise, please purchase one from the ship's "Cartoon Network Mainia Gift Shop" in the atrium lobby. For additional updates on weather, please use watch the "Weather Channel" which is available on your stateroom's TV.

 _(The scene then cuts to a hallway with Panda from "We Bare Bears" walking down it. Suddenly, the lights go out and green and red emergency lighting along with corridor comes on automatically...)_

Panda (panicking): AAAAHHHH! IT'S DARK! WHO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS?! AM I GOING TO DIE!? WHA...(sees lighting along the corridor) Hmm...where do these lead to? (follows the green lights toward an exit door, at which point the lights are read) Ah, here's a way out...(exits through the door)

Male narrating voice: In the event of a power outage during an emergency, green lighting along the floor in the corridors and stairways will guide you to all exits, at which point the lights will be red. Also, please look for red "Exit" signs above all exit doorways, which also come on in the event of a power outage.

 _(The scene then cuts to Cow and Chicken from "Cow and Chicken" inside of an elevator, even though the general emergency signal has gone off in the background...)_

Male narrating voice: Also, during the unlikely event of a real emergency, please do not use the elevators, as they might not work if there is a power failure.

Cow: Wait, what?!

 _(Suddenly, the elevator gets stuck, stopping between floors. Then, all of the lights inside the elevator go off, leaving Cow and Chicken in the dark)_

Chicken: Aw nuts!

Cow: Great, now where stuck in here!

Male narrating voice: However, if this should happen to you, press the button for the alarm, and a crew member will work on getting you out of there.

 _(The scene then cuts to a random hallway of the cruise ship where dozens of stateroom doors are. One of them opens up, and Uncle Grandpa from "Uncle Grandpa" steps out into the hallway with a tray of dirty plates, napkins, silverware, bowls, and glasses. He places them against the wall outside next to his stateroom door, before going back inside and closing the door behind him. At that point, Mr. Gus from "Uncle Grandpa" walks by, and "WHAM!", trips over the tray, and falls over onto the floor on his stomach...)_

Mr. Gus: OOOOOWWWW! (gets up) What the...? (sees the tray of dirty stuff) Oh, that makes me mad. (walks away) I hope I'm didn't get cut or scrapped.

Male narrating voice: If you order stateroom service, there is a proper way to get rid of all dirty dishes and silverware. As you just witnessed, it is forbidden to leave stateroom service trays, plates, bowls, napkins, silverware, or drinking glasses outside in the hallways, as this can cause passengers walking by to trip and fall over.

 _(The entire scene rewinds and plays again. This time, as Uncle Grandpa steps out with the tray of dirty dishes, silverware, and napkins, a random male crew member walks by...)_

Uncle Grandpa: Excuse me, sir. Can you please take these dirty room service dishes off my hands for me?

Random male crew member: Sure thing, sir. (grabs the tray) Have a nice day.

Uncle Grandpa: You too. Thanks for the help. (steps back into his stateroom and closes the door)

Random male crew member: No problem. (walks away)

Male narrating voice: Instead, please hand them to a crew member, and we'll take care of it for you. If you're not near a crew member to dispose of dirty dishes or silverware, please do not throw it away in the trash as those must be cleaned up and be reused onboard the ship. If you're nit around a crew member, simply leave them in your stateroom before you leave at any time, don't put a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door, and later while you're gone, a housekeeper will come in and get rid of them for you, as well as clean up your room. So, think of it is taking care of two cleaning chores at once.

 _(The scene then cuts to Chowder from "Chowder" inside of one of the pools, eating an blueberry pie, and drinking a blueberry shake. Suddenly, he accidently drops it into the pool, causing blue coloring from the food and drink to spread all over, disturbing the other passengers in the pool...)_

Chowder: Oops...

Random boy: EEEEEEWWWWW!

Random girl (points to Chowder): That boy peed in the pool!

 _(All of the other passengers in the pool panic, and get out of the pool in a hurry, leaving chowder in the middle of it alone...)_

Chowder: Wait! You don't understand! It's just a blueberry pie and a blueberry shake!

Random pool attendant (walks up to the edge of the pool and sees Chowder's empty plate): Hey you! You're in a lot of trouble for that...

Chowder (looks up): What?!

Pool attendant (frowns and folds arms): Don't you know that eating or drinking inside the pool is against the rules?

Chowder: Uh...hehehehe…can...I...um...get a second chance and get off with just a warning?

Pool attendant (shakes head): Nope. Get out of the pool. You're banned from all 4 pools until tomorrow morning!

Chowder (gets out pf the pool and wraps a towel around himself): Aw man! Now I lost pool privileges for the day! (walks off)

Mung Daal (looks over at the incident): Oh boy, Chowder has done it again! (sighs) He'll never learn...

Male narrating voice: As you just saw, bringing food or drinks into the pools is not allowed, as there is a risk of pool water contamination involved. Before entering the pools, leave any food or drinks you got on deck tables or deck chairs. Also, please leave any belongings such as cameras, hats, glasses, and towels on deck tables or chairs before you get into any of the pools.

 _(The scene then cut to Ben from "Ben 10" at a table by the outdoor buffet. He finishes eating a meal, and picks up his plate, drinking cup, and silverware. He gets up and walks over to a nearby bin with sectioned off areas for certain things. He places his plate with several other dirty ones, the silverware in another section, and the plastic cup in another. He then walks away...)_

Ben: There, all put away neatly. Now for some pool fun. (exits offscreen to the left)

Male narrating voice: If you're in any buffet outdoors or indoors, please put all uses cups, dishes, and silverware into proper bins for collecting so that hey can be washed and reuses later in the day. Only food waste can go into the main trash can, as well as candy wrappers, paper, and other non-recyclable trash. No trash must be left anywhere around the ship, as this is considered pollution onboard. Instead, make sure ALL trash is disposed off in the proper designated trash receptacles. Never leave any used plates, bowls, silverware, napkins, or drinking cups anywhere around the ship as that creates for clean-up work for your fellow crew members.

 _(The scene then cuts to Jack from "Samurai Jack" eating several plates of food at the ship's indoor buffet...)_

Jack (eats): Oh man, this is so good! (eats more and more) I love this food! (stomach gets fuller by the second) I'm so hungry...(suddenly gets full a few seconds later, leaving half a plate of food left) Oh...(drops fork and holds stomach) Man, I'm so full! (burps loudly) I don't think I can eat another bite. (burps again) I don't think training ever prepared me for a full stomach like this! (rests back in chairs and falls asleep)

Male narrating voice: On any cruise, its common to enjoy yourself at the buffet. However, to minimize food waste, please gather the amount of food you think you can eat all of, as all uneaten food that gets thrown away is still perfectly good but wasted food.

 _(The scene then cuts to Lola from "Looney Tunes" leaving her purse in one of the restaurants after having a cup of coffee. As she exits the restaurant, the Tasmanian Devil walks by, stopping when he sees her purse...)_

Tasmanian Devil: Ooooh, a pretty handbag! (grabs it and runs off with it)

Male narrating voice: As you can see, you should never leave any valuables unattended as they can get stolen. If they do get stolen, the crew onboard the ship isn't responsible for lost or stolen items. So, keep all valuables with you at all times. If someone asks you to hold any of their personal belongings for them, tell them "No", even if they do look like nice people.

 _(The scene then cuts to Yosemite Sam inside of the ship's "Cartoon Network Musical Theater", talking on a cell phone during the ship's production of "Operation ZERO: The Musical"...)_

Yosemite Sam: Yep, buddy, this show is amazing! I love it, I tell you! That child actor playing Nigel Uno is so cute and...

Random lady (turns around): Sir, put your phone away! I'm trying to watch the show!

Yosemite Sam: Uh, hang on Buddy. (covers speaker) No, lady. I'm making a phone call!

Random boy (looks over at him from the left): Please sir. I want to hear the singing, not your voice right now.

Yosemite Sam: Watch it, boy! No one talks to me like that!

Random man (looks over at him from the right): Sir, keep that phone off and hang up right now or I'm calling security on you!

Yosemite Sam (hangs up): Fine, moron. (puts phone back into his pocket)

Male narrating voice: During any live performance onboard the ship, please rrefrain from the use of cell phones, video cameras, or any recording devices as they can be distracting into your fellow theatergoers. Also, please do not use cell phones during an actual emergency as it'll take your attention off the urgent issues of the emergency situation.

 _(The scene then cuts Daffy Duck inside of his stateroom. He goes over to his stateroom safe, puts his wallet and passport inside, closes it up, and types in a random code, locking it up...)_

Daffy Duck: Okay, so the code of mine is 5936. (exits stateroom)

Male narrating voice: We would like to highly recommend that you keep all valuables locked up in your stateroom safe. These valuables include credit or debit cards, cash, jewelry, ID cards, passports, and important travel documents.

 _(The time changes to a few hours later. Daffy Duck retruns to his stateroom and types in the numbers 5963 instead of 5936. The lock says "Incorrect Password", keeping the safe locked. Daffy is shocked by this, not knowing he punched in the wrong passcode. He then tries to break open the safe, using a sledgehammer, pickaxe, a drill, an axe, and even a laser cutter, but to no avail. As he does this, the male narrating voice keeps speaking in the background...)_

Male narrating voice: If you forget your passcode, or if the safe malfunctions, please do not try to break into it, as this is considered vandalism and it can land you in serious legal trouble.

Daffy Duck: Wait, what?!

 _(The stateroom door suddenly bursts open, and 2 security guards run it, and grab Daffy Duck, putting him in handcuffs...)_

Daffy Duck: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? LET ME GO!

Security guard 1: You're coming with us for attempted vandalism on the safe, sir.

Daffy Duck: No! Wait! I can explain everything! (struggles to get away)

Security guard 2: Tell it to the captain, duck! (drags him out of the stateroom)

Daffy Duck: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Male narrating voice: Instead, please contact a stateroom attendant for assistance, and we'll be happy to take care of it for you.

 _(The scene then cuts to Robin from "Teen Titans" walking down a flight to stairs and approaching the desk of the ship's "Bursar's Office" inside the massive atrium lobby, holding a wad of 300 dollars in cash. He then walks up to the counter, shows is photo ID card, and hands the lady behind the glass the 300 dollars. The lady takes the money, puts it into a register, and types a few keys into a computer system. A machine then prints out a card called "Cartoon Fun Cash Card" (with the 300 dollar amount in it), and hands it over to Robin...)_

Robin: Thank you, ma'am. (walks away)

Male narrating voice: Unfortunately, when it comes to buying souvenirs, using the arcade machines in the ship's arcade, or purchasing food and drinks that aren't included with your reservation, cash is not accepted as a form a payment. Only credit cards and/or debit cards can be used as forms of payment onboard the ship. However, if all you have is cash on you, please head down to the "Bursar's Office" in the atrium lobby to get a "Cartoon Fun Cash Card". To do this, give them the amount of money you want put into a card, and they'll do the rest, printing you a "Cartoon Fun Cash Card" containing the amount of money you gave them. This card may be reused, as it can be refilled with more money once you've used up the amount that's on it. If you're over 18 years of age, please present a valid photo ID card for first time exchanges, and any refills. The "Bursar's Office" is open 24 hours a day, seven days a week. So, you'll never have to worry about buying stuff if you only bought cast with you.

 _(The scene cuts a random hallway with dozens of stateroom doors. Ed, Edd, and Eddy from "Ed, Edd, N Eddy" are seen running down the hallway, not noticing a random stateroom service waiter walking forward, holding a tray of covered plates with food inside. Suddenly, as they run down the hallway and up a flight of stairs, "CRASH!", they crash into the stateroom service waiter, knocking him over, and spilling foods and broken dishes all over the floor. Ed, Edd, and Eddy also fall over onto the floor and begin to get up...)_

Stateroom service waiter: Hey! Look what you kids did! (points at mess) Now I have to redo the room service order all over again! (begins to pick up the mess)

Eddy: Whoops!

Edd: Sorry!

Ed: Hehehehehe...(runs off with the others, running up the stairs)

Male narrating voice: As you can see in this demonstration, it is prohibited to run down the hallways, stairways, pool deck area, boardwalk area, "Central Park", restaurants, or anywhere else in the ship. Please walk instead to avoid similar accidents like this one. And also, never do silly things like slide down the stairway railing or banisters, or walk up or down the steps by 2 or 3. Always walk up or down any stairs one step at a time. Also, please refrain from sitting down in the hallways or on the stairways to prevent people from tripping over you during the cruise.

 _(The scene then cuts to the inside of one of the ship's public bathrooms. From inside one of the closed stalls, a toilet flushing is heard in the background. Suddenly, the door to one of the stalls swings open and a villain named Common Cold from "Codename: Kids Next Door" comes out and begins to make his way towards the exit door. Suddenly, the bathroom attendant in the background notices this.._.)

Bathroom attendant: Ehem…

Common Cold (turns around): What?

Bathroom attendant (points to sign that reads "Please wash hands before leaving restroom"): You got to wash your hands, sir.

Common Cold (sighs): Ugh, fine. (walks over to sink and washes his hands)

Male narrating voice: To prevent the possible spread of germs and illness onboard the ship, please make sure that you wash your hands using soap and water. This should be done for at least 20 seconds or more to ensure properly clean hands.

 _(The scene then cuts to Billy and Grim from "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" walking down the hallway towards the door to the ship's doctor's office. Billy looks green and nauseas and Grim has a hand placed on his back, trying to comfort him...)_

Grim: Now, come on, Billy. We're almost there.

Billy (covers mouth to prevent puking): Cant...hold...it...in...

Grim: Uh oh... (picks up Billy and rushes into the doctor's office, closing the door behind them)

Male narrating voice: If you feel sick at anytime during the cruise, please don't hesitate to visit the ship's hospital on Deck 3. Here, 24-hour medical care is provided for any hurt or sick guests aboard the ship. Staffed by a team of certified doctors and nurses, you can get well in no time, as well as prevent the possible spread of illness. Here, prescription medicines can be described by our healthcare staff. If you can, please let our staff now of any allergies, or pre-existing medical conditions to assist in the process of treatment.

 _(The scene then cuts to Mandy from "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" inside of the ship's main gift shop, picking up a prescription from the gift shop's mini pharmacy…)_

Mandy (reads label): Let's see...anti-sea sickness tablets...take twice a day...8-hours apart...take with or without food...take for about 3-6 days...perfect. (walks away) This should help Billy's sea sickness.

Male narrating voice: If a prescription pill is prescribed to you, please simply head down to our "Cartoon Bash Gift Shop" and in the back of the shop, you'll find the ship's mini pharmacy. Just make sure to present the signed prescription, and you'll be given a time to pick it up. The pharmacy is also open 24-hours a day, so you'll never be without medicine needed for treatments. Also, the gift shop also provides an array of over-the-counter medications, such as aspirin, nasal spray, pain relief patches, creams, gels ointments, vitamins, and so much more including bandages, tweezers, cotton balls, gauzes, and hydrogen peroxide.

 _(The ship then provides to another area of the gift shop, where spray cans of mosquito repellant are stocked. Christ McLean from "Total Drama Island" walks by, grabs a can, and takes it over to the check-out counter...)_

Chris McLean (hands spray over to cashier): Perfect! Just what I needed to keep those bugs off of my skin! (hands credit card over to cashier to pay for it)

Male narrating voice: In a continuous effort to prevent mosquito-related illness such as the west Nile virus, the Zika virus, yellow fever, malaria, Lyme disease, and other bug-related illnesses, please make sure you put on plenty of mosquito and/or bug repellant. If you didn't bring any with you, you may purchase some in the "Cartoon Bash Gift Shop".

 _(The scene then cuts to Owen from "Total Drama Island" putting on plenty of sunscreen cream by the pool before playing down on a deck chair for a tan...)_

Owen (puts on sunglasses): Ah, this is the life...

Male narrating voice: Also, to prevent getting sunburn during your cruise, please make sure to always put on sunblock before heading out to all outdoor areas of the ship, as well as before exploring ports of call. If you don't have any, please purchase some from the "Cartoon Bash Gift Shop", where we have a selection of plenty of creams for children, teens, and adults.

 _(The scene then cuts to Flapjack from "The_ _Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack" walking into the pool area wearing a swimsuit and walking over to the pool towel rental station nearby...)_

Female crew member: Hello. How can I help you today?

Flapjack: Hi. I'd like to rent a towel.

Female crew member: Give me your first name and stateroom number, please.

Flapjack: My name is Flapjack and my stateroom number is C77.

Female crew member (write down into on rental chart before reaching behind her and grabbing a pool towel from a metal rack): Here you go. (hands it to Flapjack) Enjoy, kiddo! Just make sure to return it here before you leave,

Flapjack. Alright. Bye! (runs off toward the pool)

Male narrating voice: In an effort to prevent lost or stolen towels, a system of towel rental is in place on board the ship by the pool. To rent a towel, approach to tell rental station, give your first name and state room number to the attendant, and only then will a pool towel be issued to you. When you're done with it, please make sure to return the towel, giving your name and stateroom number to the attendant once again.

 _(The scene then cuts to Johnny from "Johnny Test" inside of his stateroom, turning off all lights, closing his balcony door, and turning off the faucets for the shower and sink inside of the his bathroom, all before exiting his stateroom, closing the door behind him. As he does everything, the male narrating voice keeps on speaking in the background...)_

Male narrating voice: In an effort to be environmentally friendly on the ship, whenever you leave your stateroom, please turn off all lights, shut off all water faucets in the bathroom, and close the balcony doors to prevent the cool air from exiting your room, making the air conditioner work twice as hard to keep the room cool. In addition to this, we highly recommend you put the thermostat's temperature up to 76 degrees Fahrenheit whenever you leave your stateroom.

Johnny Test (exits the cabins winks, and gives a thumbs up): All done, Sir.

Male narrating voice: Thanks, Johnny. Well done.

 _(The scene then cuts to Muriel and Eustace from "Courage the Cowardly Dog" walking with each other in the ship's atrium, and a crew member walks up to them, asking if Courage is a service dog to her. Muriel nods and shows her a printed form proving her word. The crew members thanks Muriel and walks away...)_

Muriel: Good thing we had that paperwork with us, Courage. To me, you're not only a family member, but a personal service dog.

Courage (nods)

Male narrating voice: Pets are not allowed on the ship unless its a service dog. If you're bringing a service dog on board, please have the necessary paperwork on hand to present to a crew member, as proof that you're dog and/or cat is a service dog. Other pets, such as hamsters, rabbits, fish, lizards, snakes, gerbils, Guinea pigs, and many others are not allowed on the ship unless they are certified emotional support animals. If you do have a support animal, please bring along any nesscecary paperwork to show crew members that the animal is for your emotional support.

 _(The scene then cuts to a random area of the pool deck. Heinrich Von Marzipan and Numbuh 5 from "Codename: Kids Next Door" run out of the entry doors to the pool deck. Numbuh 5 is chasing Heinrich Von Marzipan as he's stolen several candy jewels from her...)_

Numbuh 5: Get back here, Heiney! (tries to grab him from behind) Those candy jewel's aren't yours!

Heinrich Von Marzipan: NEVER! (laughs evilly) Nothing can save these precious jewels of candy from you! (gets to the edge of the railing and holds the sack of jewels over the edge)

Numbuh 5 (gasps): You wouldn't!

Heinrich Von Marzipan: Oh, yes, I would! (laughs evilly) If I cant have these jewels, no one can! (laughs evilly)

Male narrating voice: And please refrain from throwing anything overboard as it's strictly prohibited. If you're caught attempting to throw items overboard, severe consequences will be enforced right away.

Heinrich Von Marzipan: Wait, what!?

 _(2 male crew members rush over, grab Heinrich Von Marzipan, give the sack of candy jewels back to Numbuh 5, and begin to drag Heinrich Von Marzipan away...)_

Random crew member 1: Alright kid, you're coming with us!

Heinrich Von Marzipan (struggles to break free and get away): For what!?

Random crew member 2: For attempting to throw an item overboard. You know our policy about not throwing stiff overboard, so you just committed a major cruise ship rule violation!

Heinrich Von Marzipan (struggles): No! Wait! Please! Let me go! I can explain everything!

Random crew member 1: Tell it to the captain, kid.

Heinrich Von Marzipan: NO! (keeps on struggling to get away) This isn't over, Abigail! I'll get you back for this!

Numbuh 5 (laughs): Sorry Heiney, but you broke a cruise ship rule and now you're going to pay for it.

 _(The scene then cuts to the inside of another random stateroom. Inside, Steven from "Steven Universe" is reading a pamphlet marked "Cruise Ship Safety"...)_

Male narrating voice: Also, do not engage in acts of unruly behavior on the ship, such as saying profanity, shouting at crew members and/or other passengers, vandalism, assault, battery, or other acts of aggression. Also, refrain from going into unauthorized crew member-only areas of the ship, and please do not make any noise in your stateroom after 10:00pm at night. These acts of unruly behavior can get you permanently kicked off of the ship. And finally, for more additional safety information, please refer to the "Cruise Ship Safety" pamphlet inside you're stateroom on your desk. This pamphlet contains all and additional information on being safe while having loads of fun on the ship. Please give yourself some time to refer to it after the drill is complete.

Steven (looks up, gives a thumbs up, and smiles): Thank you, sir!

Male narrating voice: No problem, Steven!

 _(The ship then cuts to a scene that looks like the very front of the ship sailing in the middle of the sea, slowly zooming into a view of the very top deck...)_

Male narrating voice: Now, you're more aware of the safety rules and information onboard his ship more than anyone on land does. So now, you're ready to enjoy your vacation. At the end of the drill, you're captain will dismiss you from your assigned assembly stations. So, have a lot of fun during this 3-month summer cruise around the world, and remember one thing...

 _(The camera shot of the top deck now has all of the characters from the many cartoons of "Cartoon Network" looking over at the audience. As the final shot comes into view, they all say the final line in unison...)_

All "Cartoon Network" characters: SAFETY FIRST! (cheers loudly) Have fun, passengers!

 _(The scene finally cuts to black and the "Cartoon Network" logo is now in the center of the screen again...)_

Male narrating voice: The scenes you saw in the video where rules were being broken were all for dramatic effect only. Please do not attempt any of the stunts you saw as violations that those presented her could have you kicked off of the ship at the next port of call. Thank you for your attention and cooperation, and have a great cruise.

 _(The logo finally disappears from view, ending the video. The screen then goes back up, disappearing from view. This also happens in the ship's ice rink as well. In the other assembly stations, the TV screens simply turn off. As they do, everyone in their assigned assembly stations cheer and clap very loudly for the conclusion of the safety video. We then cut back to the inside of the "Cartoon Network Musical Theater", where Erika stands in the center of the stage again...)_

Team leader Erika: Well everyone, how was the video?!

Everyone (cheers loudly)

Team leader Erika: Well, it seems my lesson on cheering loudly paid off! (laughs) Anyways, when we're told to do so, we're all going to leave this indoor assembly station, and head under our assigned lifeboats for the final part of the drill. From there, the captain will give his dismissal.

 _(Suddenly, the intercom comes back on, and Mr. Andy Harrison's voice comes on over the ship's intercom system...)_

Mr. Andy Harrison's voice (over the intercom): Attention passengers, this is your cruise director Mr. Andy Harrison once again. I hope you all enjoyed the safety video presentation. Now, you will all go under your assigned lifeboat and wait there for the captain's dismissal. As you all head under the lifeboats, you will walk there in a straight line and refrain from stopping until asked to do so by a crew member at the lifeboat station. Now, all passengers in the assembly stations on Deck 4, 5, and 6 please make your way to under your assigned lifeboats.

 _(At this point, all passengers begin to make their way out of their assigned indoor assembly stations, going up and down stairways, all heading over to their assigned areas underneath their assigned lifeboats. Several crew members in orange and light-green safety vests are guided in straight lines, until everyone is underneath their lifeboats. Standing in front of the railing across from the passengers are more crew members wearing orange and light-green safety vests, making sure everyone pays attention. It takes a total of 10 minutes to do this. Finally, by 4:55pm, everyone is finally standing in their assigned areas underneath their assigned lifeboats, 3390 on the left side, and 3390 on the right side. As everyone finally is in their assigned sections underneath all of the lifeboats, Mr. Andy Harrison's voice comes on over the ship's intercom system once again...)_

Mr. Andy Harrison's voice (over the intercom): Attention passengers, these are your assigned lifeboat assembly stations. In the event of a real emergency, after assembling in your assigned indoor muster stations, a roll call will be conducted, and you'll all make your way here to these lifeboat departure stations. Once you make it here, all of the lifeboats will be lowered down to this deck. Once down to deck level, the railing in front of you will be opened up, and you will all board the lifeboats one-by-one. Once inside the lifeboat, a crew member will seal them shut from the outside, and then, the boats will be lowered to the water. Once on the water, a crew member inside the lifeboat will unhook the davit system cables, and will also aid in getting the lifeboat as far away from the ship as possible. The purpose of the this drill is and was to familiarize you with all of the nessecary safety information to have a safe but fun cruise. All of these rules must be followed and consequences will be given out to those who are unable to comply with all given instructions. Ladies and gentlemen, please remain where you are now for the captain's final announcements and dismissal.

 _(As the intercom system turns off, everyone in their assigned lifeboat station stays still. As they do, back inside the ship, all of the floor and stairway lighting gets turned off, and all of the elevators are turned back one. Next, all of the crew members inside of the ship begin to take off their safety vests and put their own lifejackets away. Then, all of the food, beverage, sports areas, the pools, the wave riders, the water slides, kid and teen clubs, and all entertainment venues open up again. As everything is finally done being opened up, the intercom system comes back on and Captain Frank's voice is heard all over the ship...)_

Captain Frank's voice (over the intercom): Attention passengers, this is Captain Frank, and I'm up here on the navigation bridge. In about 15 minutes from now, we will be departing towards Nassau, the Bahamas as our first port of call. We'll be there by tomorrow morning at around 10:00am. To inquire about cruise-sponsored shore excursions, please do not hesitate to ask about them at our atrium lobby's front desk. Then, the next day at 1:00pm. everyone must be back onboard the ship as we'll leave again at 1:30pm to our next port of call. When that time comes around, I will update you on the next port of call. Every time we cross another time zone, I'll keep you all updated on that to avoid any problems with telling time during this 3-month trip around the world. The current temperature outside is a nice 85 degrees Fahrenheit with a cloudless blue sky. Since we depart in about 15 minutes, there will be a window of 10 minutes for anyone not sailing with us today to proceed to the gangplank on Deck 6 to exit the ship. Once we come down to 5 minutes until departure, getting off will no longer be possible as the doors will be sealed shut, and the gangplank will be retracted. Well everyone, this concludes the mandatory muster assembly drill, and as of now, you're all dismissed from your assigned lifeboat stations! Give yourself a huge round of applause! Thank you for your attention and cooperation, and I shall see you at the ship's "Cartoon Network Summer Starter Barbeque" on the pool deck tonight at 7:00pm. You should be able to see me with the kids of Sector V! But for now, goodbye and bob voyage!

 _(And with that being said, the intercom turns off. Everyone cheers and claps very loudly for the completion of the lifeboat drill. As they do, they all leave their assigned muster/lifeboat stations, and go back to have fun in every single area of the "Cartoon Network Spectacle" cruise ship. Later, at 5:00pm, the gangplanks are retracted, and all exit doors are sealed up. The ship's horn blows multiple times, and several tugboats nearby begin to use several towing lines to pull the massive ship away from the dock. Once the ship is away from the dock, the captain starts up the propellers at 15 knots, and the ship finally begins to sail away from the port terminal of Port Canaveral, Florida, and out to sea. Our story finally ends with a shot of the ship sailing off into the beautiful and glowing orange-yellow-pink-ish sunset...)_

 **The End! And that's the end of the very long, but one-chapter story. Yep, using several "Cartoon Network" animated shows, this lifeboat drill is what one would look like if "Cartoon Network" had its own cruise line. This lifeboat drill is thorough and informative at the same time, while also entertaining to kids with the use of cartoon characters from various old and new "Cartoon Network" shows all being used to help point out all safety rules to follow during the cruise. Ever since the tragic and eventful sinking of the "R.M.S. Titanic" in April of 1912, safety measures have been taken in place on all cruise ships and boats to make it safer for you and your fellow vacationers.**

 **Yes, the standard and mandatory lifeboat drill is dreaded amount most fellow cruisers, but I think while it IS boring, it's very helpful as the last thing anyone needs during a cruise is to be in a real emergency, and not know what to do to get out of it. It's all required by International Maritime Law, and you CAN'T get out of it. If you try to deliberately skip it, you can get talked to by staff members, or even worse, get kicked off the ship before your long-awaited and expensive vacation can begin. Not attending a muster drill is considered to be refusal to follow orders. It's better to attend the drill and get the 20 to 30-minute procedure over with than it is to try to be an idiot and try to skip the drill. So, just go, follow all orders, and get it over with if you ever get to go on a cruise.**

 **I mean, once the drill it's over, it means that you can finally get your vacation on the open ocean started! I hope no one thinks my muster drill is boring, even with all of the "Cartoon Network" cartoon series characters I've added. If anyone thinks I should make the "Cartoon Network Cruise Line" concept into a real story here on "FanFiction", just feel free to let me know via PM (private messaging) but NOT in the review boxes. Soon, I'll finally get around to updating my current unfinished story, "Perry the Platypus Goes to Walt Disney World: A Magical Musical". But for now, please go ahead and read, review, and enjoy this "Cartoon Network"-themed lifeboat drill script story!**


End file.
